To Camp We Go
by ExtrovertedReader
Summary: On Percy and Annabeth's way to camp, they hit some speed bumps, from flirty girls to drunk biker-looking-guys this trips sure to be an adventure. ONE SHOT. T for very suggestive conversations.


_A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfic I've written in a really long time, so I'm definitely a little rusty. Feel free to review constructive criticism, I can take it, lol. Also, I'm typing this on my phone so sorry for any typos. Anyway, here's my story!_

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own PJO or anything else you might recognize. Such as the word suitcase, I said it so many times but there are only so many ways you can say suitcase.**

Percy's P.O.V.

It was 11:45. I was still awake packing a blue suitcase, forcing it full with as many pairs of pants as I could possibly fit within a small carry-on. After spending the majority of the evening stuffing load after load of jeans and shorts into the washing machine, I was done with the whole packing thing, and ready to go to sleep.

I sighed, giving up on trying to yank the zipper across, and jumped on top of the suitcase. "Mom! Can you come here?", I yelled.

A few moments later my mother, Sally Jackson, appeared in the doorway. "This is kind of sad, honey", my mom said, an amused expression on her face. I stuck my tongue out , "I wasn't looking for criticism." She stuck her tongue back at me in retaliation, then walked over to my bed, and asked me to hop off.

She looked inside the suitcase, then raised an eyebrow, "Don't you think you might need other items of clothing?" I looked down at all the jeans, then looked back up at her. "Mom, I literally wear three shirts all summer, and they're all copies of the same shirt." I jestered over to my orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirts, bundled in the bottom of the suitcase. "You at least packed extra pairs of underwear, didn't you? I doubt Annabeth would appreciate you wearing the same underwear all summer." I quickly covered my ears, blushing furiously, "Mom! Don't be gross!" She chuckled slightly at my reaction, and said, "Calm down, Percy. I was only joking, but still you packed extra underwear, didn't you?" I sighed, "Yes, mom."

She smiled at me and zipped the suitcase close with ease. I looked at her with my eyebrows furrowed and mouth slightly open. "Years of practice", my mom answered my unasked question. "Now go to bed, last day of school's tomorrow." I gave her a good night hug, then pushed my now packed clothes off the bed.

It was a couple minutes later when I felt my phone vibrate from the other side of the bed. I clicked it on, and was slightly blinded by the brightness of the screen, but got over my discomfort when I noticed I had a text from my girlfriend, Annabeth.

 **Hey sexy.**

Um, that was unexpected. I decided to go with a flirty response.

I typed out, ' _Only for you'._ Does that make sense? I decided that it did and hit send, only to realize that that didn't. "No!" Well, crap.

 **Huh? That was a typo anyway. My phone doesn't except that Percy is a name**

Now two of my bubbles were burst, one being that I failed at being flirty with Annabeth, and two, she wasn't trying to be flirty in the first place. So, I was just all-around disappointed.

 _Oops wht did u want anyway_

 **Rude! Maybe I just wanted to text my sexy boyfriend. ;)**

I bit back a grin, then remembered that Annabeth couldn't see me so, I let myself enjoy the moment.

After saying goodbye to my mom and promising to call, I walked out of our apartment and out onto the landing. I said hello to our neighbor, Ms. Grinnbee, she's fairly ancient, so I reached down and grabbed her newspaper and handed it over to her. "Why, thank you Peter." I smiled at her, "It's Percy, ma'am." She didn't seem to hear me. "Are you going somewhere Peter?" She asked, noticing my suitcase. "Summer camp, Ms. Grinnbee." The old woman looked at me skeptically, "Aren't you a little old for summer camp?" I suppose being seventeen and going to summer camp could be seen as strange, so I just replied, "You're never too old to have fun." I heard her mumble, "Say that to the girls at bingo night." I didn't know what to say to that, "Uh, have a good day ma'am." And started down the steps of my apartment complex.

The school day seemed to drag by, but when the final bell rang I booked it out of school. And I almost made it to my car when I was bombarded by a cliche of girls, and with only twenty feet to go. "Hey, Percy.", said one of the girls. By the way the others were staggered behind her, she seemed to be the leader of the group. "Uh, hi.", I said glancing at my car in the distance. The girl said, " Aww, he's shy!" Her friends giggled. No, he's not. Uh, why am I talking in third person? " Not shy, just busy. I have plans, can't be late" Get the hint lady. " Then I'll be fast, you're hot, so am I. Do you want my number?" The girls in the back wouldn't stand still, it was distracting. Stupid ADHD. " No thanks, I have a girlfriend." The girl looked back at her friends and laughed. " That's a problem that can be easily solved." She was slowly moving closer, she put her hands on my chest. I don't know what was wrong with me, I've battled hundreds of monsters, but one teenage girl and I'm frozen? She pulled my head down and whispered in my ear, "Who cares about your girlfriend, when you have me?" That pulled me out of my stupor. " _I_ care about my girlfriend, she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. You have no chance with me, so back off." I glared at her, then pushed through her crowd of friends and hopped in my car. I started the engine and pulled out of the school parking lot. I could still see the group of girls staring after me through my review mirror. But then I turned a corner and lost sight of them, which was fine by me.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I squealed as I watched Percy pull in my driveway, I just couldn't contain myself. I twirled my luggage before pulling it behind me and out the door. I saw Percy park, then hop out and run to meet me, not even stopping to take the keys out of the ignition.

We ran to each other, and I jumped into his arms, hooking my around his neck. "Hey, Percy! You left your car on." He flashed me a goofy smile "Aren't you glad to see your _sexy_ boyfriend?" I giggled at that. That's right _giggled_ , that's what this boy does to me. "I knew that would go to your head." I said in a disapproving way, but I used my arms to pull him into a kiss anyway. And I can say, it was a _sexy_ kiss.

"Annabeth!" My mom was on the porch, slightly scandalized to see her daughter making out in the driveway. "Get inside! The neighbors can see you!" I sighed and let my head drop to Percy's shoulder. " You should put me doe now, before she her heart gives out.", I said with a smirk. Percy let me drop down to the concrete. "It's fine, mom. We're leaving anyway. Do you want a hug before we leave?", I asked. My mother, Athena, put her nose in the air and answered, " There's been enough PDA in are driveway already," then shut the door behind her.

I grabbed the front of Percy's shirt, pulled him close and gave him a quick kiss before saying," Let's go!" And hopping in his car. "Aren't you going to say bye to your dad?", he asked before jumping in on the drivers side. I told him that we said bye before he got here, he nodded, grinned at me, and backed out of the driveway.

We drove the whole way holding hands and singing to Disney songs, that's to say, it was a great trip. Eventually, though we had to stop at a gas station. While Percy stayed at the pump, I ran in to get some snacks. I noticed two, big looking men looking over at me, creeping me out, but then they just pulled over and filled their gas tank, so I let me gard down. By the time I had purchased lots of candy (specifically blue), Percy was done at the pump. "I got the snacks." I told Percy with a smile. "Sweet, ha pun." I rolled my eyes, " Your heads full of kelp." He grinned, " Yeah, and my bladder's full of pee." "Why didn't you say that when I offered to fill the car, so you could pee?" He looked at me as though the answer were obvious, " Because, wise girl, it wouldn't be gentlemanly to make you fill the tank. Geez, I thought you were supposed be _wise_." He looked proud of himself. " And I suppose that it's more gentlemanly to make me sit out here and wait for you to go pee, seaweed brain?", I said, teasing him. He flashed a goofy smile at me while he responded, " You already have the _sexy_ , your boyfriend can't be a genius, too. That would just be unfair." I gave him a kiss, then whispered, " It already is unfair." He blushed a little, " You're just feeling extra sappy today aren't you?", He hugged me. " What can I say, I missed you." I said, but then to lighten the pressure, I also stuck my younger out. He let me out of the hug, then remembered that he needed to pee, and left me leaning against the car. I was just chilling, enjoying the nice weather, and the fact that me and Percy were finally able to just hang out like a normal couple. Though, to be fair we were hanging out as a normal couple on our way to a camp for demigods, where were trained to kill monsters. I decided to ignore that part and just focus on the normal.

I was so busy focusing on the normal that I didn't notice that the two sketchy men from earlier were approaching the car, until they were only about ten feet away. I figured, if need be I could take them, but then I realized that my knife would go right through them, and if it came down to brute strength, they were hugely favored.

I pressed myself up against the car as they continued to walk right to me. "Hey baby, what's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone?" Biker-looking-thug-guy #1 reeked of booze. I pointed up my chin and stared them down and said, " Im not alone, im here with my boyfriend. So you should leave now." The disadvantage of drunk opposition? My usually terrifying glare has no effect, because they're slowly killing they're brain cells. "Aw, come on baby don't be like that. We're just trying to have a little fun." Biker-looking-thug-guy #2 was just as drunk, apparently. I tried not to start any fights before Percy came back, because I doubt I could take them on my own, but they were really getting on my nerves. "Go have fun somewhere else." The biker-looking-thug-guys looked at each other, then #2 said, "Only if you come with us." I spit in his face, " I'm not going anywhere with you." He wiped the spit from his sunglasses using the handkerchief from around his bicep, it was red. I glanced at the gas station doors, getting nervous. #1 said, " We'll forgive your behavior, smoking babe, if you let one of us take you to bed." He raised his greasy eyebrows in a "if you know what I mean" kind of way. I decide they only way to get them to go away was to outsmart them. In my sexiest bedroom voice I responded, " Ok, big boy, but which one of you will it be? Unless you're up for some two-on-one action? Hmmm?" They looked surprised, until they realized what I said, then they looked at each other and shouted, " No homo!" I rolled my eyes, predictable. I put my finger in my mouth, then pulled it out slowly, " Well, if it's not both of you, then it can only be one," #2 said, " I see the logic." I just hummed and waited for them to really process everything. 3-2-1 **SMACK.** The first punch had been thrown. " For such a smokin' babe, I'd give you up any day!" **Smack**. "Well, I'd give you up...Twice a day!" And so it went til Percy arrived, thoroughly confused. I piped up between punches, " Oh! My boyfriend's here! Anyone up for a foursome?" Percy looked at me with wide eyes, shaking his head fiercely, " Annabeth I am not up for a foursome, I'm not up for anything higher than a two-some." We hopped in the car and drove away, leaving the biker-looking-thug-guys thrashing on the gas station pavement.

"Um, Annabeth what was that? And why did you suggest a foursome to those strangers?" I smiled a bit. "That's just what happens when you leave your _sexy_ girlfriend alone to go pee."

"No, Annabeth, what happened?"

"Annabeth, seriously. What'd you do."

"Annabeth?"

So what'd you think? I know it kind of surpassed the t rating a bit in the end but I think it's still T but if you guys think I should change it then I'll make it M. Thank you so much for reading, it'd be super awesome if you could leave a review or favorite! Happy reading~


End file.
